


Mile High Club

by orphan_account



Series: Mile High Club [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, D/s, M/M, except not really, kise finally topped someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pilot!Kise AU. PWP. After a long flight, Kise takes care of his airline's most valued customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

**Author's Note:**

> @carabarks on tumblr prompted me for pilot!KasaKise porn, and this was the result. Thanks to all the friends who sat in the GDoc with me and encouraged me to finish. 
> 
> I would apologize for the title, except I'm not that sorry.

As soon as the plane had landed safely, Ryouta said goodbye to Moriyama and stood up to leave the cockpit.

"Where are you going?" Moriyama called after him.

Ryouta grinned. "To take care of a passenger. Don't worry about it."

A knowing smile spread across Moriyama's face. "Oh, I see. Well, make sure you do a good job. Our airline has a reputation to uphold."

Ryouta saluted him and left, passing several flight attendants as he walked through the plane. One of them asked, "Headed to first class, Kise-kun?"

When he nodded and said, "Just visiting someone," she giggled and patted him on the back. It used to worry Ryouta a little that everybody knew about his "friend," but the not-very-secret secret didn't seem to have spread beyond his airline, and that seemed to suit his friend. That was all Ryouta cared about, really. Ryouta wouldn't have minded if airports from Cairo to Singapore knew.

He stopped in front of the entrance to first class and fidgeted with his uniform, straightening it out. Then he pasted a smirk on his face and swept into the cabin, calling out, "Kasamatsu-san!"

Kasamatsu-san scowled at him from his seat, a glass of water halfway to his mouth. Honestly, only Kasamatsu-san would fly first class and drink water. "Not so loud, idiot. What if there were other people in here?"

"But there aren't. You were the only person flying first class today." Ryouta wanted to walk over to him, to crawl into his lap and kiss him. It had been such a long flight, and all he could think about the whole time were Kasamatsu-san's hands tearing at the buttons of his shirt and pulling on his hair. But he couldn't do that, because there were rules, and if Ryouta wanted anything from Kasamatsu-san he had to follow them.

Shuddering with anticipation, he watched Kasamatsu-san set his glass aside and study him for a long moment. His eyes raked Ryouta from top to bottom, taking in the uniform like he always did, before he finally said, "Come here."

Ryouta hurried to stand in front of Kasamatsu-san. The smirk was still in place, but his knees were trembling a little as he said, "Can I do anything for you today?"

"Kneel," Kasamatsu-san said, and Ryouta's knees folded, more from the authoritative tone in Kasamatsu-san's voice than from the actual order. He started reaching for the zipper on Kasamatsu-san's pants, but Kasamatsu-san batted his hand away. "No. I didn't give you permission yet, did I?"

"K-Kasamatsu-san," Ryouta moaned. Now that he was kneeling, he could see that Kasamatsu-san's dick was already straining against his pants. He must have been thinking about this during the flight, too. Ryouta wanted to taste him so badly. "Please," he said, staring up at Kasamatsu-san with wide eyes. Begging had worked before. Kasamatsu-san loved it when Ryouta begged him, and Ryouta was more than happy to oblige. "Please, Kasamatsu-san, will you let me suck your cock?"

Kasamatsu-san leaned forward and traced his thumb over Ryouta's lips. "Maybe in a little bit, if I feel like it."

"Please," Ryouta whined, "I can make you feel good, I know I can. Please let me, I need it, I need--"

Kasamatsu-san pushed two fingers inside Ryouta's mouth. "You're too loud," he said. "Just suck on them. Show me how good you can make me feel."

Ryouta sucked on Kasamatsu-san's fingers desperately, his eyes falling closed. He loved doing this, too, and imagining Kasamatsu-san's strong, blunt fingers pushing inside him and stretching him open.

"Good boy," Kasamatsu-san said, his voice gone husky. He added another finger and started pulling his fingers out, then pushing them back in, fucking Ryouta's mouth. Ryouta curled his tongue around Kasamatsu-san's fingers and moaned when Kasamatsu-san pushed them in deeper.

Kasamatsu-san stroked his face with his free hand. "You can take a lot, can't you? Do you think you can take my cock, too?"

For answer, Ryouta drew Kasamatsu-san's fingers in even deeper and raised his eyes to meet Kasamatsu-san's. Kasamatsu-san moaned; it was the first sign of pleasure he'd given, and it made Ryouta shiver.

He pulled his fingers out of Ryouta's mouth and unzipped his pants. Ryouta licked his lips. "Can I--"

"Don't be impatient," Kasamatsu-san said. He drew his cock out and started stroking it slowly, his eyes never leaving Ryouta's face. "You look good like this, Kise." He circled the tip of his cock with his thumb, moaning, and Ryouta wanted to cry with frustration. "On your knees, just waiting for my cock..."

"Kasamatsu-san," Ryouta said, his voice breaking. "Please, please, please. I'll do anything."

"I know," Kasamatsu-san said, before tangling his hand in Ryouta's hair and yanking his head back. Ryouta cried out, forgetting that there might still be people around who could hear him. Any other sounds he might have made were cut off when Kasamatsu-san pushed into his mouth and started fucking it. He didn't wait for Ryouta to adjust, just fucked his mouth roughly and forced him to take it.

Thankfully, Ryouta was nothing if not adaptable, and he relaxed his mouth and throat, letting Kasamatsu-san use him. This was what he looked forward to every time Kasamatsu-san flew with them: the chance to relinquish control after a difficult flight, to let someone else tell him what to do. The fact that it was Kasamatsu-san, whose eyes and hands and voice Ryouta found himself thinking about even when he was on the ground, was the best thing about it.

When Kasamatsu-san pulled out, Ryouta whined and leaned forward, trying to lick his cock. Kasamatsu-san scowled and yanked his head back again. "Do you ever do what you're told?" he asked. "I didn't say you had permission to do that."

"But--"

Kasamatsu-san leaned forward, trailing a hand down Ryouta's chest. He found a nipple and twisted it, making Ryouta cry out. "Good boys wait," he whispered into Ryouta's ear, giving his nipple another pinch. "They do what they're told, and nothing more."

"Yes," Ryouta gasped. His hands curled into fists as he struggled to stay still. "Yes, I understand. I'll be good."

Kasamatsu-san kissed him roughly. "Good. Now stand up."

Ryouta stood up.

Kasamatsu-san kicked his pants off. "Take yours off, too. Keep everything else on."

Ryouta did as he was told, then stood there shivering while Kasamatsu-san rummaged through his carry-on bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. "Do you want me to stretch myself?" he asked, already reaching for the bottle. He knew Kasamatsu-san might slap his hand and tell him to wait, but he often liked to watch Ryouta touch himself. Ryouta liked that, too.

"No," Kasamatsu-san said, then surprised Ryouta by standing up and pushing him onto the chair. "I want you to stretch _me._ "

Eyes widening, Ryouta could only stare as Kasamatsu-san straddled his lap.

"Well?" Kasamatsu-san asked, pressing the bottle into Ryouta's hand. "You do know how to do that, don't you?"

The implication of what Kasamatsu-san was asking was still sinking into Ryouta's mind. "You want me to...to fuck you?"

"I'm _telling_ you to fuck me," Kasamatsu-san said. "What, do you not want to?"

"No, I do! I do, I'd do anything for you. It's just...different. That's all." Ryouta took the bottle and flipped the cap open. He thought he was doing an admirable job of not letting on how nervous he was, despite having little experience with this. Ryouta liked being fucked, liked the slow burn of Kasamatsu-san pushing into him; but if this was what he wanted...Ryouta coated his fingers with lube and pressed them against Kasamatsu-san's entrance.

"Faster," Kasamatsu-san ordered. "Don't make me wait."

Ryouta pushed a finger in, a little afraid to hurt Kasamatsu-san--but then he remembered how roughly Kasamatsu-san always fingered him, and how good it felt, and added a second finger, thrusting them in and out.

"G-God yeah, like that." Kasamatsu-san gripped his shoulders tightly and spread his legs more. "I want to ride your cock so badly."

Ryouta's neglected cock twitched, and he thrust in harder, moaning when Kasamatsu-san squeezed around his fingers. He'd wanted to do this for Kasamatsu-san, but now he wanted it for the simple pleasure of it, too: feeling how hot and tight Kasamatsu-san would be, watching him fall apart as he fucked himself onto Ryouta's cock. He was impatient for it, but added a third finger instead of rushing in; Kasamatsu-san would tell him when he was ready.

When Ryouta scissored his fingers, Kasamatsu-san's eyes slid shut and he moaned, unguarded and vulnerable for just a moment. It made Ryouta's breath hitch, before Kasamatsu-san said, "I want you inside me _now_ ," and Ryouta pulled his fingers out.

He didn't need to do anything after that. Kasamatsu-san grabbed his cock and guided it inside himself, making Ryouta whimper from the _slowness_ of it all. He wanted everything _now_. To his relief, Kasamatsu-san only took a moment to adjust to Ryouta's cock inside him before he lifted his hips up and slammed back down. Then he did it again, and again, building up into a rhythm that had Ryouta dizzy and babbling his name. Ryouta didn't know why he thought this would be any different from Kasamatsu-san fucking him. The way Kasamatsu-san gripped him, hot and wet and hungry, was different, but everything else was the same: the hard, unrelenting rhythm, the scrape of Kasamatsu-san's teeth as he bit Ryouta's bottom lip and forced his mouth open, the way he used Ryouta's cock like he'd used his mouth.

"Good boy," he groaned. "You're doing so well."

"Kasamatsu-san," Ryouta gasped, trying to tell him how good it felt. The words slipped through his grasp, though, and all he could do was repeat Kasamatsu-san's name as Kasamatsu-san squeezed around his cock.

Kasamatsu-san bit his ear, and Ryouta almost came, especially when he started sucking on it. He had to have permission, though--it was part of the rules. He whimpered. "Kasamatsu-san...I want to come..."

"No." Kasamatsu-san tugged at his earlobe with his teeth. His breath was hot against Ryouta's ear. "Not until I'm done."

Ryouta bit his lip. He knew that tone of voice; even begging wouldn't do anything now. "Can I--can I touch you, then?"

"Yes," Kasamatsu-san moaned, taking Ryouta's hand and bringing it to his cock. "Touch me, Kise. Make me come."

Licking his lips, Ryouta started stroking Kasamatsu-san, watching his face. He didn't often get an opportunity to do this, too caught up in the way Kasamatsu-san made him feel and not the other way around. This time it was his turn to take care of Kasamatsu-san, so he paid attention to what made his breath hitch and his muscles tighten around Ryouta. Ryouta had always been a quick learner, and he used it to his advantage, copying what Kasamatsu-san always did to get him off.

When he brushed his thumb over the tip of Kasamatsu-san's cock, Kasamatsu-san squeezed his shoulders tightly enough to bruise. "Do that again." Ryouta did it again, and Kasamatsu-san bit his lip. Ryouta knew what that meant: he was close, and trying not to cry out.

"You should come," he said. "It feels good, right? You can let go. I'm right here."

Kasamatsu-san gave a strangled moan. "God, shut up and just fuck me."

Ryouta thrust his hips up, fucking Kasamatsu-san to the same rhythm as he was jerking him off. Kasamatsu-san cursed and started calling Ryouta's name repeatedly. "Kise, Kise, Kise, yeah, just like that, love you so much--"

Ryouta faltered at the last part, but Kasamatsu-san slammed his hips down and came with a shout.

"Kasamatsu-san, let me come," Ryouta begged, resisting the urge to keep fucking him. "Please, I'm so close."

Kasamatsu-san didn't answer, just climbed off Ryouta's lap. Ryouta almost cried, but then Kasamatsu-san knelt between his legs and licked his cock. "I want you to come inside my mouth," he ordered, before going down on Ryouta.

Ryouta wanted to enjoy the sight of _Kasamatsu-san_ sucking him off forever, but he was so close-- and Kasamatsu-san was surprisingly good at this--that all it took was Kasamatsu-san running his tongue along the underside of Ryouta's cock for him to come without even a warning. He slumped down in the seat, panting, while Kasamatsu-san swallowed his come and straightened up again. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, frowning a little.

"Sorry," Ryouta said without thinking. "I know it tastes weird--"

"Idiot. I told you to come in my mouth, didn't I? Besides, you don't complain when I do it to you."

Ryouta grinned, though his lips trembled a little at the effort. He just wanted to curl up next to Kasamatsu-san and cuddle, but Kasamatsu-san was already pulling his pants back on. "That's because I like the way you taste."

He waited for Kasamatsu-san to call him greedy, like he did sometimes when they played like this, but of course Kasamatsu-san didn't. He never talked about what they did when they were done.

"Sorry I ruined your uniform," Kasamatsu-san said. He picked Ryouta's pants up and handed them to him. His ears were a little pink, but he turned away before Ryouta could comment on it.

"That's okay. I have lots of spares." Ryouta watched him put the lube away and zip up his carry-on bag. He wanted to ask Kasamatsu-san about what he'd said at the end, but before he could, Kasamatsu-san leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"I'll see you next time, Kise," he said, and left the cabin so quickly that Ryouta didn't have time to stand up and call after him.

Ryouta sighed and let him go. Kasamatsu-san probably didn't even remember what he'd said, anyway. People said a lot of things during sex; they didn't always mean them. He started looking for tissues to clean himself up before Moriyama came looking for him. As long as Kasamatsu-san came back, it was okay.

Ryouta didn't mind meeting him like this, if it meant that they could do it for a long time.


End file.
